You are loved Don't give up
by KMK123
Summary: Oneshot: Blaine's family hates him, he has no friends, he is beaten, teased and miserable, and he honestly doesn't see a point in continuing. He is constantly fighting the urge to just end himself, to end everything. Nobody cares anyway - he thinks


**Hi you all.**  
><strong>I heard Josh Groban's You are loved(Don't give up) and I found it absolutely beautiful, so of course I just had to write a fiction. I hope you all like it.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song, not the characters.<strong>  
><strong>Warning: Suicidal thoughts - but not that horrible and described. It's only a oneshot after all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You are loved (Don't give up)<br>**_Blaine's POV_

I was about to give up. I could feel the helplessness in my head, my heart and my whole body. They were all giving up on me, and I was so close to following. To just give in, and let them all rest peacefully. It would be so easy, and so less painful.

Less painful than being shouted after every day, less painful than being showed into a locker, less painful than being thrown into a dumpster, being beaten, being spat at, or see the people who were once your friends, look at you with disgust, and participate in all the bullying. As if school wasn't enough, I had to go through it all in my own home. My dad got drunk, and shouted at me, for being a bad child, for being a freak, for being me, what I was. To see the same dad that had laughed with me and kissed me on the forehead, and held me when I had a nightmare, to see that same man transform into a monster, because his son was different, not like other boys, because he preferred guys, because he was a freaking queer.

My mother was just as bad. She didn't shout, she didn't beat me, but she hurt me even more than my dad did. She simply looked at us, just looked. Never said anything, never interfered, just looked. The first night my father had slapped me, I had heard her cry herself to sleep. At first I thought it was because she felt bad for me, and was sorry for what father had done. Later I learned that she was just sad because_ I_ had broken our perfect family.

Tonight was no different than every night. I had been completely silent as I sat at the table, ready to eat dinner. Completely ignoring my parents as they ignored me. Hell had started when I simply opted for the salad, instead of the giant beef being served. My dad had started a fight, because I ate girly food. A real man would have eaten the meat. A real man always ate meat, a real man would have, and I was just a fake excuse for a man. I just wasn't able to eat it. I had developed an ugly eating disorder over the years, and the thought alone of eating that big beef, had me puking. The fight had ended with me lying in a corner crying, with a big purple bruise on the ribcage, maybe even a broken rib. The chair dad had thrown at me lying in front of me, completely destroyed, and my loving mother looking at me with a disgusting glare.

After finally escaping the dinner-room I went to my room. It was dark and cold, but it was the homiest place I knew, apart from the little meadow in the forest, that only I knew. I sat in my bed with a quilt thrown protectingly around me, crying. I had the big bottle of pills in my hand. Considering to just swallow them all. This was routine, and I could feel the "right" choice being harder and harder to choose. I kept getting closer and closer to give in; I got closer and closer to the light.

A knock sounded, and I turned my tearful eyes in the direction of the sound. It was my neighbour Kurt. Our windows were towards each other, and when we were younger, we had always sneaked out and held sleepovers. We could climb into the other's house via the tree that had conveniently been planted right between our windows. We had been good friends a long time ago, but we had glided apart, as we grew up. He went to another school, and didn't know anything about me being gay or being bullied. But we never talked.

He knocked again, and then held a paper with something written on up in the window.

_Hi Blaine _

_The glee-club at my school is giving a concert, wanna come?_

_I want you to see my extraordinaire performance ;)_

I listened to shouting and cursing downstairs. There was no way that I could listen to that the whole evening, and not commit suicide. Maybe this was my only chance of living, or at lest living _one _day more. So I took a piece of paper and started writing a message back to him.

_Only if you drive. My parents are…occupied_

A big smile spread on his face pretty face, and his jewel-like blue eyes shined even more than they usually did. When I found out that I was gay, I had had quite the crush on him. We didn't talk then, but I used to glance at him through the window. Marvel at his very styled brown hair, and his tall, lean frame, and his porcelain skin and those pretty pretty eyes. He was gorgeous. I didn't do it as often as I once did, because sometimes he would look back, and catch e looking at him. That was just too embarrassing.

When he had said that his glee-club, New Directions, were having a concert, I had imagined a room full of thousand screaming fans. The whole way he had warned me, that they weren't that popular, and would only be the closest friends and family. I had thought he had been modest, but there really weren't many, about 25 people or so.

I sat down in one of the auditorium-chairs in the back, and then watched the strangers singing on the stage. They were wonderful. Some of them were clearly used to the spotlight, especially one brown-haired girl with knitted animal-sweater and knee-socks seemed very in her right element, whereas an Asian girl looked very shy and nervous, although she didn't need to be – she was really good.

It was a bunch of very different people, and yet they seemed so close.

Some sang new pop-songs as Kesha, some sang Broadway musical songs and some sang songs that weren't that known, and wasn't appreciated.

The teens were like a painting full of colours. When you were close, it was all messy and different and didn't make any sense, but if you took a step away, you could see that they matched really well together, and their differences made the whole thing even more amazing to look at.

Kurt didn't do much, he was in the back when they were performing as a group, and he didn't have any solos.

Suddenly all light was turned off, and the auditorium was pitch black. Then a piano sounded, and I could easily recognize it. Then a velvet voice started singing.

Don't give up  
>It's just the weight of the world<br>When your heart's heavy  
>I...I will lift it for you<p>

Don't give up  
>Because you want to be heard<br>If silence keeps you  
>I...I will break it for you<p>

A soft light turned on on the stage, and revealed Kurt. He was standing with closed eyes, and somehow looked like he felt the song. He sang with feeling, his soft face serious and full of emotion.

Everybody wants to be understood  
>Well I can hear you<br>Everybody wants to be loved

He opened his eyes, and looked directly into mine. Crystal-blue meeting hazel. I gulped of the intensity of his, but I couldn't look away.

Don't give up  
>Because you are loved<br>Don't give up  
>It's just the hurt that you hide<br>When you're lost inside  
>I...I will be there to find you<p>

I found myself liking Kurt singing the song more than when Josh Groban did. They were do different. Where Josh's voice was very deep, Kurt's was extremely high. Impossibly high even. If I hadn't seen him sing with my own eyes, I would have thought it was a girl. It sounded absolutely beautiful. He was absolutely beautiful.

Don't give up  
>Because you want to burn bright<br>If darkness blinds you  
>I...I will shine to guide you<p>

He never took his eyes off me, and it made me feel both uneasy and safe. It definitely made me cry. I didn't know how, but he knew. He knew what I was going through, what I felt, and that I was very close to give up. He sang this to me… for me.

Everybody wants to be understood  
>Well I can hear you<br>Everybody wants to be loved

Don't give up  
>Because you are loved<p>

The rest of the glee-club came onto stage, and backed him up. Kurt was shaking visibly, and his eyes were full of tears. His voice however was clear and rang out perfectly. He looked very much like I did in that moment. Full of emotion.

You are loved  
>Don't give up<br>It's just the weight of the world

Don't give up  
>Every one needs to be heard<br>You are loved

As the song ended Kurt's legs couldn't bear him any longer. They buckled under, and he sat on the stage, never ever taking his eyes away from mine. He looked like he had been running a marathon, he was completely used. And with the intensity and emotion behind the song, that was understandable. I didn't care if he didn't like me, I would use the rest of my very long life to make him love me, I would never give up. Not on him, and not on myself. Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was it. I hope you don't think the ending was to cheesy, leave me reviews please, I would love that.<strong>


End file.
